Love of Mistake
by SarangChanBaek
Summary: Ga pandai buat summary, langsung aja read ke fanficnya hehe:D Happy Reading! /Fluff/Romance/School life/ChanBaek/TaoRis/HunHan/KaiSoo/GS!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :**

_**Wuahh!**_** kapten basket dan kapten Child disekolah kami, mereka berpacaran!/Jadi kalian iri dengan mereka?/NUNA AWASS-!/**_**BRAKK-.**_

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Park ChanYeol**

**Byun Baek Hyun**

**EXO Couple**

**Dan cast lain yang akan muncul dengan sendirinya.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Ini Fanfic GS ya, jadi disini BaekHyun dan para Uke lainnya cewe.**

**Typo(s)**

.

.

.

"_Wuahh!_ ini benar-benar berita yang menakjubkan!" seru Tao

"Benar! Ku rasa mereka cocok" tanggap kyungsoo pada gadis bermata panda yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Chanyeol dan Taeyeon pandai sekali menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Ini bahkan sudah hampir setengah tahun mereka berhubungan dan baru terbongkar sekarang_. Daebak!_"

"Pasti akan banyak sekali gadis yang patah hati setelah ini."

Baekhyun mendengus bosan menumpukan dagu pada tangannya di meja, mendengar para sahabatnya sedang asik membicarakan orang lain dan membiarkan makanan mereka mendingin. Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi nyaring 30 menit yang lalu dan kini mereka –Baekhyun,Tao,dan Kyungsoo- sedang duduk di kursi panjang kantin sekolah sambil menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Daripada kalian menggosip tak penting lebihbaik makan makanan kalian, waktu istirahat hanya 15 menit lagi." Ujar baekhyun pada dua sahabat yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Yaakk! Kami tidak menggosip!" sembur Tao dan Kyungsoo bersamaan seakan tak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan anak pendek berambut coklat yang duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Berita ini sedang hangat-hangatnya dibicarakan" tambah tao pada baekhyun.

"Mereka seperti pasangan biasa lainnya, tak ada yang istimewa dari mereka"cibir baekhyun. Mengapa semua orang membicarakan hal ini?

"Bagaimana tidak, kapten tim basket unggulan berkencan dengan kapten child. Itu menakjubkan membuat semua iri."

"Tapi aku tidak."

"Karena kau sudah memiliki Kris! Lagipula seleramu terhadap pria benar-benar rendah" cibir tao.

"Jadi kalian iri dengan mereka?"

"Tentu! Aku sangat mengagumi ChanYeollie, dan sepertinya sekarang aku harus mengubur perasaanku karena dia telah dimiliki Taeyeon" Tao mencurah sedih.

"Aku bahkan menyukai chanyeollie dari kami awal mpls" kali ini kyungsoo yang berujar sedih

"Kyungsoo, akan ku adukan pada Jongin" ancam Baekhyun.

"Jongin bahkan lebih takut padaku" balas kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

"Ah sudahlah! Cepat habiskan makanan kalian" Baekhyun memilih untuk mengalah dari percakapan dengan sahabatnya, jika ia menanggapi pasti akan berakhir dengan sangat panjang. Toh ia juga tidak akan pernah menang jika menghadapi kedua sahabatnya ini.

Tak lama ponsel Baekhyun berdering menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Baekhyun membacanya dan senyum terkembang dibibir cutenya.

.

Dari : Tuan Galaxy

_'Baekhyun,sedang apa?'_

Untuk : Tuan Galaxy

_'Menemani dua orang keras kepala makan dikantin. Kau sendiri?'_

_'Aku sedang dikelas,sesuatu menghambatku untuk keluar kelas. Baek, kau tahukan guru matematika baru disekolah kita?. Sialan, dia memberiku tugas kelompok yang harus dikumpulkan besok!. Itu tak masalah karena aku bisa saja membolos tak ikut untuk kerja kelompok. Tapi sialnya aku ditempatkan dengan sekelompok gadis cerewet yang dapat meng-ngeroyokiku kapanpun jika tak ikut serta. Aku minta maaf karena tak bisa mengantarmu pulang seperti biasa. Hari ini pulanglah dengan Kyungsoo atau tao nee? Aku mencintaimu.'_

Baekhyun sedikit tertawa membaca pesan dari 'kekasihnya' sebelum jari-jari rampingnya menari-nari diatas keyboard ponsel untuk membalas pesan dari kris.

_'Tak apa Kris. Jika kau membolos tugas kelompok,maka aku yang akan marah!. Tak usah khawatir,aku akan pulang dengan tao atau kyungsoo. Semoga berhasil dengan pekerjaanmu^^! Aku juga mencintaimu'_

Setelah Baekhyun membalas pesan dari Kris, ia mengemasi sampah bekas makanan yang ia makan tadi dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Baekhyun duduk lagi setelah itu dan tak lama ponselnya berdering kira ini dari kris tapi dugaannya salah.

.

Dari : Bocah Albino

_'Nuna, apa kau bebas sepulang sekolah nanti? Jika bebas, apa mau mengantarku ke toko buku?'_

Ini waktu yang pas, jarang-jarang Sehun memintanya keluar saat ia sedang free tanpa kris. Karena, biasanya kris akan selalu menempel pada baekhyun dan menyita waktu baekhyun sepenuhnya.

_'Baiklah^^. Kita bertemu dimana?'_

_'Bagaimana jika di lapangan basket indor? Karena aku akan berlatih terlebih dulu'_

_'Baiklah aku akan kesana sepulang sekolah nanti. Sampai jumpa nanti Sehun-ah'_

_'Nee'_

Tak lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi dan tao juga kyungsoo telah menghabiskan makanan nya. Mereka pergi ke kelas lagi untuk memulai pelajaran seperti biasa.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah baekhyun langsung berlari ke ruang basket indor yang kebetulan tempatnya tak cukup jauh dari kelasnya,hanya melewati beberapa ruangan saja.

Baekhyun melihat sehun dan teman-temannya sedang tampak berkerja keras, melihat keringat yang bercucuran di sekujur tubuh mereka. Membuat kesan..err.. seksi?

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk dikursi penonton yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari lapangan. Sehun yang sadar akan kehadiran baekhyun langsung melambaikan tangan pada baekhyun, seolah menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sebentar. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

Tak ada hal yang bisa dilakukan selain menunggu, baekhyun memilih untuk melihat-lihat kesekeliling ruangan dan memikirkan hal-hal yang tak penting, seperti bagaimana bisa Sehun tumbuh begitu tinggi? Apa karena basket? Saat sehun masih sekolah menengah pertama tinggi badannya hanya sebahu baekhyun dan saat sehun mulai memasuki sekolah menengah atas tinggi badan baekhyun yang sebahu sehun.

Baekhyun sudah menganggap sehun seperti adiknya sendiri mengingat mereka tumbuh bersama-sama,hanya terpaut perbedaan 1 tahun saja. Baekhyun kelas 3,maka sehun kelas 2. Dan ditambahlagi keluarga mereka yang memiliki hubungan cukup dekat.

Dan baekhyun juga berpikir bagaimana bisa ia merindukan Kris. Padahal mereka terakhir bertemu tadi pagi saat kris menjemput baekhyun untuk pergi kesekolah bersama.

Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat pesan teks yang dikirim kris tadi siang. Saat ia mengadu pada baekhyun bahwa guru baru matematikanya menyebalkan dan ia dipaksa untuk bekerja kelompok. Kris tampak seperti anak kecil dimata baekhyun. Baekhyun selalu tersenyum saat memikirkan kris.

Ditengah asiknya memikirkan sang pujaan hati, mau tidak mau baekhyun harus tersadar dari lamunanya saat ada suara yang beteriak keras kearahnya.

"NUNA AWAS-!"

"Eh-"

_**'BRAKK—!'**_

.

**TBC or END?**

.

**A/N :**

Gimana fic nya? Masih berantakan? Maklumlah author amatiran yang lagi mencoba untuk nulis ~kkk.

Pendek? Dipart 2 nya aku usahain untuk lebih manjangin lagi ini fic.

Oiya, di part 1 ini belum ada ChanBaek momment nya, mungkin dipart berikutnya baru ada. Dan ini fic ChanBaek kok bukan KrisBaek jadi tenang saja/?.

Lanjut atau end nya tergantung para readerdeul yaa, jadi jan lupa review ya! Makasihh^^!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary :**

**Chanyeol nappeun!/Baekhyun Sehun kalian memang cocok!/Namanya 'Xi Lu Han'/Aku mencintaimu, jadi jangan tinggalkan aku lagi/**

**Cast :**

**Park ChanYeol**

**Byun Baek Hyun**

**EXO Couple**

**Dan cast lain yang akan muncul dengan sendirinya.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Ini Fanfic GS ya, jadi disini BaekHyun dan para Uke lainnya cewe.**

**Typo(s) **

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

"NUNA AWAS-!"

"Eh-"

'BRAKK—!'

"Ahh—" erang baekhyun setelah bola basket itu memantul dengan mulus dikepalanya.

"Nuna gwenchana?" tanya sehun khawatir, sementara baekhyun masih mencoba untuk memfokuskan padangannya yang sempat kabur akibat bola basket sialan tadi. Baekhyun bisa melihat sehun dengan wajah khawatirnya dan ..emm.. Chanyeol?

Baekhyun pikir Sehun yang tidak sengaja melempar bola basket sialan itu, mengingat betapa khawatirnya sehun tapi ternyata…

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja"

Park Chanyeol?!. Baekhyun mengutuk dalam hati. Chanyeol hanya meminta maaf dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi?!. Ck! yang benar saja! Kepala baekhyun nyaris pecah karena bola sialan itu dan chanyeol meminta maaf dengan datar?! Bahkan ia tak menanyai apakah baekhyun baik-baik saja atau tidak. _Park ChanYeol Nappeun._

"Emm.. y-ya aku baik-baik saja" Ujar baekhyun tidak lancar dengan senyum ragunya, ahh! lebih tepatnya fake smile. Mau bagaimanapun ia tak bisa meledak disini. Baekhyun masih cukup waras untuk tidak membuat keributan didepan banyak orang.

"Syukurlah.." lega sehun.

"Apa latihan nya sudah selesai?" tanya baekhyun dan dijawab anggukan oleh sehun.

"Aku akan ganti baju dulu nuna"

"Baiklah, aku tunggu disini"

"Chanyeollie!" teriak wanita dengan suara yang memekinkan telinga dari pintu itu membawa selembar handuk putih dan minuman isotonik dingin ditangan nya.

Tanpa basa-basi wanita itu berlari kecil dan langsung berhambur memeluk sang kekasih yang ia panggil tadi –Chanyeol-.

"Kau datang Taeyeon-ah" Chanyeol dengan senang hati membalas pelukan hangat dari kekasihnya itu.

"Eoh, aku merindukan mu. Ayo pulang bersama!" ujar taeyeon ceria.

"Aku juga merindukan mu. Baiklah, aku akan ganti duduklah dulu" suruh chanyeol lembut, berbeda sekali dengan nada bicaranya saat tadi berbicara pada Baekhyun yang datar dan emm... dingin.

Disisi lain Baekhyun yang sudah merasa seperti kambing conge hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan mendecak kesal dalam hati.

Setelah Chanyeol dan Sehun pergi untuk mengganti pakaian, Taeyeon memutuskan untuk duduk dikursi penonton sebelah Baekhyun.

"Emm.. boleh aku duduk disini?" izin nya tertuju pada kursi kosong sebelah Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Silahkan" jawab baekhyun dengan senyum sopan nya.

Taeyeon benar-benar gadis cantik manis,baik,dan juga sopan pikir Baekhyun, pantas saja Chanyeol si siswa populer yang dingin itu bisa jatuh pada Taeyeon.

Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak Baekhyun mengerti. Bagaimana bisa Taeyeon jatuh untuk Chanyeol si raksasa menyebalkan?!.

Selama menunggu Chanyeol dan Sehun mengganti pakaian mereka, Taeyeon mencoba untuk memulai obrolan-obrolan kecil dengan baekhyun.

"Ahh namamu siapa? Aku sering melihatmu diperpustakaan,tapi aku tak tahu namamu"

"BaekHyun. Byun BaekHyun" jawab baekhyun sedikit melirik nametag yang ada di samping kanan jas sekolah nya.

"Aku—"

"Aku sudah tau. Siapa yang tidak tahu namamu hehe" Baekhyun sedikit terkekeh diakhir kalimat. Memang benar siapa yang tidak mengenal Taeyeon si kapten child disekolahnya.

"Ahh.. kau ini berlebihan sekali" Taeyeon sedikit melirik Baekhyun dan memulai percakapan lagi. "Apa kau disini untuk Sehun?"

"Nee. Dia memintaku untuk menemaninya ke toko buku"

"Kalian romantis sekali"

"Ehh?" Baekhyun melirik bingung pada Taeyeon. Sepertinya ada kesalah pahaman disini.

"Kalian benar-benar cocok" Baekhyun tertawa ringan mendengar kesalahpahaman Taeyeon terhadap dirinya dan Sehun. "Aku dan Sehun tida—"

"Sudahla, jangan malu-malu untuk mengakuinya. kau bisa cerita padaku tentang Sehun kapanpun jika kau mau Baekhyun. Bukankah sekarang kita sudah menjadi teman" Taeyeon tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih ingin mencoba untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman mencoba untuk memulai percakapan kembali.

"Lagipula aku sudah puny—"

"Ahh baekhyun! mereka tiba!" tunjuk Taeyeon antusias pada Chanyeol dan Sehun yang baru saja kembali dari ruang ganti. Mereka sudah kembali memakai seragam sekolah mereka.

.

.

"Ini, minumlah dulu Chanyeol" Taeyeon menyerahkan minuman isotonik dingin itu pada Chanyeol dan langsung ditegak setengah nya oleh Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih" Taeyeon mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan rona merah yang menjalar dipipi manis nya.

"Ahh iya! Chanyeol kenalkan ini Baekhyun" ujar Taeyeon pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung melihat kearah Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum paksa dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu namaku kan" ujar chanyeol sombong. Jika tidak ada Sehun atapun Taeyeon disini, Baekhyun mungkin sudah menjambaki habis rambut si raksasa bodoh ini.

"Y-ya aku sudah"

"Ohiya! Baekhyun juga kekasihnya Sehun" Sehun yang sedang membenahi tas nya kini berpaling saat mendengar namanya di sebut. Sementara bekhyun bingung harus bicara apa, mengapa Taeyeon bersikeras sekali akan Baekhyun dan Sehun? Padahal mereka jarang pergi bersama. Jika Taeyeon sering melihat Baekhyun di perpustakaan pasti Taeyeon akan mengira Baekhyun berhubungan dengan Kris. Karena, Baekhyun selalu pergi ke perpustakaan ditemani oleh Kris. Bukan Sehun.

"Yee?!" seru Sehun bingung

"Chanyeol, bukankah mereka lucu. Hehe" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi. Belum sempat sehun ataupun baekhyun protes, Taeyeon lagi-lagi memotongnya.

"Chanyeol apa sudah selesai? Ayo kita pulang. Sehun Baekhyun anyeong!" pamit Taeyeon sambil menarik pergi tangan Chanyeol.

Setelah pasangan itu pergi Baekhyun dan Sehun saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Mereka salah paham hehe" kekeh Baekhyun.

"Jika Kris tahu mungkin dia akan membunuhku"

"Sudahlah, ini tak penting. Ayo kita langsung saja kre toko buku"

Di toko buku, Sehun sibuk memilih-milih buku yang dicarinya dan Baekhyun menunggu Sehun dengan membaca-baca rangukuman singkat novel yang ia lihat.

Sepulang dari toko buku Sehun mengajak Baekhyun ke toko bubble tea kesukaan nya. Sehun bilang,ia mengajak Baekhyun ke toko bubble tea sebagai rasa terimakasih nya pada baekhyun,karena dengan senang hati sudah mau mengantarnya.

"Nuna, mau rasa apa?biar aku yang pesankan"

"Strawberry Sehun!" seru baekhyun semangat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja ditawari ibunya mainan baru.

"Baiklah tuan putri hehe" goda sehun dan langsung pergi ketempat pemesan.

.

.

"Silahkan,pesan rasa apa tuan?"

"Emm, Straberry dan coklat"

"Baik, tunggu lima menit nanti saya antarkan tuan"

"Ahh, dimana Jung ajjuma?" tanya sehun pada pegawai berambut madu dihadapannya, mata sehun menyapu kesekeliling ruangan mencari orang yang iatanyakan tadi. Sehun merasa asing, karena biasanya jika ia berkunjung ke toko bubble tea favoritenya ini maka 'Jung ajjuma' lah yang akan melayaninya.

"Ahh- jung ajjuma mengambil cuti untuk beberapa hari kedepan, anaknya sedang sakit dirumah"

"Oh begituu" sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti sekaligus prihatin mendengar anak jung ajjuma yang sedang sakit.

"Emm, maaf apa tuan 'Oh SeHun'?" tanya pegawai perempuan manis itu ragu.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Ani, hanya saja jung ajjuma banyak bercerita tentang tuan hehe. Katanya tuan sering berkunjung ke café bubble tea ini"

"Ya begitulah, aku sering berkunjung kesini sepulang sekolah. Apa kau pegawai baru?"

"Ya, saya pegawai baru tuan" Sehun sedikit terkekeh. "Jangan panggil aku tuan, panggil saja Sehun"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi, lagipula aku masih terlalu muda untuk dipanggil tuan" gurau Sehun dan pegawai wanita itu terkekeh geli. Sehun terdiam melihat wanita yang sedang terkekeh geli dihadapannya ini. _'matanya indah. Seperti rusa' batin sehun._

Setelah membayar, sehun beranjak ke tempat duduk café untuk menunggu. Namun,sebelum beranjak ia sedikit melirik nametag pegawai baru itu _'Xi Lu Han'._

.

.

Tak lama kemudiam, Luhan datang dengan membawa nampan yang diatasnya terdapat dua gelas bubble tea.

"Selamat menikmati" luhan tersenyum dan membungkuk sekilas sebelum berbalik dan pergi ketempat asalnya. -kasir-

"Terimakasih" ucap baekhyun. Sehun hanya tersenyum.

Tanpa banyak jeda baekhyun langsung menyedot minuman segar itu.

"Wuahh, segar!" seru baekhyun. Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil itu.

"Pelan-pelan nuna"

.

.

"Sehun apa kau sering berkunjung kesini?" tanya baekhyun pada sehun yang juga sedang menyedot bubble tea coklatnya.

"Ya aku suka, setiap pulang latihan basket atau jika sedang bosan aku akan berkunjung kesini"

"Yakk! Jangan terlalu sering meminum bubble tea Sehun! Kau bisa terkena flu" Oceh bekhyun

"Tapi ini enak nunaa"

"Kau akan gampang terkena flu jika sering meminum minuman dingin seperti ini!"

"Tapi aku tidak sering meminum ini"

"Tapi tadi kau bilang sering!"

"Ahh- baiklah aku akan menguranginya" final sehun. Ia tak mau berdebat dengan baekhyun. karena mau bagaimanapun pasti baekhyun yang akan menang. Mengingat baekhyun itu cerewet.

"Nuna kenapa sih cerewet sekali"

"Aku peduli padamu bodoh" Sehun mendengus pelan. Baekhyun memang selalu begini, peduli dan memperhatikan sehun, bahkan melibihi ibu sehun sendiri.

"Sehun"

"Ne?"

"Jangan terlalu sering meminum bubble tea arraso?"

"Nee" jawab sehun malas.

"Bagus, anak pintar" puji baekhyun sambil mengelus surai coklat sehun lembut.

Tanpa mereka sadari Luhan memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. lalu tersenyum 'Oh jadi itu kekasihnya'.

.

.

Mobil merah itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah mewah bercat crem.

"Sampai"

"Ayo mampir dulu channie"

"Lain kali saja sayang, sudah sore"

"Ahh yasudah hati-hati di jalan ya, dan-"

"dan?"

"Dan jangan merindukan ku hehe"

"Aku selalu merindukan mu sayang, bagaimana?"goda chanyeol dengan wajah memelasnya.

Lalu tangan kanan taeyeon terulur mengusap pelan pipi kanan chanyeol dengan lembut. Chanyeol menangkap tangan taeyeon lalu menciumnya. Taeyeon hanya tersipu malu melihat perlakuan 'kekasih'nya itu.

"Baiklah aku turun, annyeong channie" Taeyeon membuka pintu mobil dan beranjak keluar. Sebelum menutup kembali pintu mobil, Taeyeon memberi kecupan singkat dibibir kekasihnya sebagai perpisahan. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang bisa dibilang _'berani'_.

.

.

Setelah mobil merah mewah chanyeol melaju dan menghilang di belokan, taeyeon mengambil ponsel dari tasnya dan menelpon seseorang. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Yeobseo oppa,"

"…"

"Kau bisa menjemputku sekarang"

"…"

"Baiklah"

.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian datang namja dengan motor merah besarnya.

"Apa lama menunggu?"

"Tidak oppa," jawab taeyeon berseri-seri.

"Ayo naik," taeyeon pun naik ke motor merah besar itu.

"Oppa, apa dia tidak curiga?"

"Tidak taeng-ah, tenang saja. Dia selalu percaya padaku"

"Baguslah," lalu taeyeon tersenyum licik.

"Oppa.." panggil taeyeon

"Ya?"

"Aku , Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi eoh" Taeyeon menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung lelaki tinggi yang sedang menjalankan motornya itu dan mempererat pegangannya di perut lelaki itu.

_"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N : Akhirnya chapter 2 bisa di update juga *fyuhh~* Gimana fic nya? makin ancur aja yaa? wuaaa /nangis/ mood nulisnya sempet hilang, tapi tetep aku lanjutin ko FF ini tenang aja hehe:D **

**Aku gabisa bikin chapter yang panjang-panjang paling segini-segini aja kata-katanya, tapi aku usahain update fast ko tenang aja. ChanBaek momment nya belum muncul yahh, di chapter depan mungkin. Taeng sama Chanyeol dulu aja hoho :(.**

**Ditunggu ya reviewnya^^!**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks To :**

**hunhanrakaisoo :**

**Baekyeon:( aku aja yang nulisnya sedih:( *curcol* **

**Makasih ya udah mau baca dan review:) *bow**

**Followbaek :**

**Si baek banyak pikiran jadi ngelamun/? iya noh itu si Chanyeol yang salah fokus. kesian kan baeknya..**

**Makasih ya udah RnR:) *bow **

**PrincePink :**

**Sama chinggu! aku juga suka GS makanya aku nyoba bikin GS hehe pokoknya kalo udah nyangkut school life pasti seruu. **

**Gatau kenpa di ff ini aku pengennya pake taeyeon ,mungkin karena hubungan baekhyun sama taeyeon yang sudah terungkap/?**

**Diawal si Baek sama Kris dulu aja, ntar kedepannya ya gituu deh.. ikutin aja terus ya!**

**Makasih udah RnR:) *bow**

**TrinCloudSparKyu :**

**Iyanih kesian si Baek kepentok bola basket, ngelamun mulu sih hehe:D **

**HunBaek? Emm, bolehlah, ntar diatur-atur/? hehe**

**Makasih ya udah RnR *bow**

**KarlinaAmelia : **

**Makasih:D ikutin terus ya ceritanya:) hehe**

**Makasih udah RnR:) *bow**

**bubblekimdeer :**

**Iyanih FF pertama, GS lagi hehe:D**

**Makasih ya udah RnR:) *bow **

**Jong Ahn : **

**Jangan potek:( tenang aja si ChanYeol tetep sama BaekHyun kok:D hanya belum waktunya saja/?**

**Makasih ya udah RnR:) *bow**

**Byeon65 :**

**ChanYeol tetep sama BaekHyun kok:D hanya belum waktunya saja/?**

**Makasih ya udah RnR:) *bow**

**indrisaputri :**

**Ini udah lanjut hehe:D**

**Makasih ya udah RnR:) *bow**

**rara-hunnie :**

**Tao sama Kris kok tenang aja:D Aku ga tega misahin mereka:'( Tapi mereka aku buat berbeli-belit dulu *smirk**

**Makasih ya udah RnR:) *bow**

**BaekkiChan :**

**Sehun suka ga ya sama Baek? /tanya sehun/ ntar rusanya marah lagi *lirik luhan**

**Makasih ya udah RnR:) *bow**

**Septhaca :**

**Ini udah lanjut kok hehe:D **

**Makasih ya udah RnR:) *bow**


End file.
